Vulcan Dawn
by Monica-Ann
Summary: At the beginnings of the Federation, a diplomat ties his family's future to the of a fledging coalition.
1. Chapter 1

The Family of Solkar

A/N: This is my idea of Star Trek history, connecting the era of _Enterprise_ with that up to the 24th century. Much is based on the movies _Star Trek III: The Search for Spock_, _Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country _and _Star Trek: First Contact_, the novel _The Good That Men Do _and _Sarek_, the episodes "The Forge", "Awakening", "Kir'Shara", "Demons", and "Terra Prime" for _Star Trek: Enterprise_, "Journey to Babel" and "Amok Time" from _Star Trek: The Original Series_, and "Sarek", "Unification, Parts One and Two" from _Star Trek: The Next Generation_.

With it's connection to _The Good That Men Do_, I am accepting the alternative timeline as seen the "These are the Voyages…". That means the death of Trip didn't happen as seen there, but that he was recruited by a covert security agency within Starfleet. This is also because it jives more with established dates than the final episode of the last series.

1.

As T'Pau stepped out of the transport, she looked upon the villa. A flood of memories threatened to shake her control, but she steeled herself against them. As she approached the gate, she heard the footsteps of Ambassador Soval and Minister Kuvak behind her. She pulled the bell chain and a moment later, saw a figure approach. The figure looked up at her and allowed her entry, as well as the others. Then he spoke.

"T'Pau, it is most agreeable to see you again," Skon, son of Solkar said. He then looked at the other two men and any hint of warmth left his voice. "Ambassador, Minister," he merely added.

Soval nodded his head, giving the younger man a slight smile. "Skon, it is agreeable to see you again."

With a similar nod, Kuvak added, "We are here to see your father. We have some business to discusses with him."

"It is most urgent," T'Pau added. Skon looked at her, unsure of what to do, but she nodded, saying gently, "Please."

Skon led the three guests into the villa. He excused himself, returning with this father. As Solkar entered the receiving room, he nodded gravely to the ambassador and the bureaucrat, then turned to T'Pau. She bowed her head to him.

"_Vati_, it is agreeable to see you again," she addressed him, looking up.

"My niece, it has been too long," he replied. "You have become quite…renowned…since last I saw you."

"She has shown a remarkable tenaciousness, Ambassador. She may have changed us all," came a comment from Soval. "For one so young to have taught a world about itself is commendable, to say the least. But, I know the teacher who began her on this path. This should be expected."

Solkar turned to the man who had addressed him. "And yet, there are times that she would not listen to my advice." He gestured to his visitors to be seated, as Skon left to bring refreshments. "To what do I owe this honor, especially after so many years away?"

Kuvak spoke up. "After the recent discovery of the Kir'Shara, our people owe a debt to the people of Earth. We are also in a process of reorganizing the government. We will be sending a different team to our embassy on Earth, and they will be working much closer to the United Earth government."

"Since you made first contact with the humans, and as you have many more years experience in dealing with them, we believe that you should take up a posting there," Soval explained.

"I am 141.6 years old, Ambassador-not a young man anymore," Solkar replied as a took a cup from the tray. As Skon brought the tray to the other guest, each took a cup. Skon then returned to sit between his father and his cousin. "And it has been many years since I served our people as a councilor with the people of Earth."

"That is logical. But we could benefit from your experience, Ambassador," Soval countered.

"Yet it was that experience that you refused for the past three decades," Solkar retorted in an even voice.

"Ambassador, we regret our actions of the last few years. Our judgment was clouded, but those times are passing. Please tell use you will consider it," Kuvak asked him.

Solkar looked at T'Pau, then Skon and back at his son. With a nod of the head, the men were satisfied. As they made their exit, T'Pau turned to them. "I shall be staying here,"  
she turned to her uncle, "if that is agreeable to you." Solkar nodded and Soval and Kuvak left. As the door closed, the young woman turned back to her family.

"It has been many years since you have wished to stay here," Skon commented.

T'Pau dipped her head slightly. "It has been many years since I felt welcome in this home."

"It has always been you home, my niece. No matter our differences in opinions, you were always welcome here," Solkar assured her.

"I thank you," she merely replied.

"All of Vulcan should thank you. You have done our people a great service. Not only in your discovery of the Kir'Shara, but in your overtures to the humans," Skon told her.

"It is with great humility that I must say, it was not I who found it. Captain Archer, with some most surprising assistance, was the one who discovered it, and presented it to V'Las and the High Council," T'Pau explained.

" 'Most surprising assistance', my niece? You must tell us all about it. We shall prepare the ending day meal and you will enlighten us with these events," Solkar said as he headed to the dining area.

As T'Pau and Skon followed him and the three ate with meal, she explained the story Archer and his First Officer, T'Pol related to her about their encounter in the Forge with Syrran, whom they knew as Arev; the sandstorm and Syrran's death and his transference of the _katra_ of Surak it the human captain. It was later what assisted them in finding the Kir'Shara so quickly after the Syrranites had spent years searching the T'Karath Sanctuary for it. It was later in the High Council chambers that she and Archer were able to stop Administrator V'Las from

his plan of attack on the Andorians.

"In the end, V'Las lost almost total control of himself, acted in a most unseemly way. Ironically, Captain Archer behaved more as a Vulcan would then the esteemed Administrator did," T'Pau ended her story.

"Perhaps the spirit of Surak kept Archer on the path of logic. As, the human's say, it 'soothed the savage beast within him,'" Solkar commented.

"It is most upsetting to hear about V'Las. One has to wonder what led him off the path of logic," Skon mused.

"It is a path he has been astray from for many years. Since he rose to power, he has turned away from the counsel of many other besides myself who wished to strengthen our relations with Earth. After initial contact was established, I remarked to many colleagues of the similarities I saw between our two peoples. When it was mentioned to V'Las, he seemed to fear and loath any comparisons."

"Ambassador Soval told me that just before the explosion at the Earth embassy at the beginning of the recent crisis, he alluded to this with Admiral Forrest. Soval, too, saw much of our people in the humans," T'Pau told them. She then turned to her uncle. "As you have now brought it up, I must ask: Will you return to serve our people at this time?"

"Curious, my niece?" Solkar asked, a hint of bemusement in his voice.

"I admit that I am," she replied.

Solkar nodded to her. "I would be honored to return to the diplomatic arena, though I will be request that Soval remain in his post. As I stated earlier, I am not as young as I once was."

Skon looked at his father curiously. "Then why did you not say anything when Soval and Kuvak were here, Father?"

Saying nothing to his son, his niece replied, understanding him. "He wished to, as the humans say, 'make them sweat.'"

The meal finished, the three retired early. Yet, T'Pau was unable to sleep. She rose early from her bed and stepped out of the villa into a garden. Attempting to meditate, but finding it difficult, she investigated the garden. There were many new plantings, all unfamiliar to her.

"They are from the desert regions of Earth," a voice explained to her, quite nearly reading her mind. She turned and found her _vati_ standing in the doorway back into the villa. "I traveled there for a lecture I was invited to at Princeton University. While I was on Earth, a colleague told me about a spa in Arizona that had been established by other Vulcans to sustain us from the more temperate climate on Earth. There were shops nearby and I bought plant seeds, to try them on our world."

"They seem to be flourishing," T'Pau replied.

"Yes. I have taken it as a sign of the continued bond of our peoples." Solkar walked further into the garden. "Why did you not inform me of your views of the Syrranites?" he asked her.

T'Pau looked away. She almost felt as if he was disappointed in her. When her parents had died in a shuttle crash when she was young, Solkar, her mother's brother, had taken her in and raised her alongside his own son. They had been close over those years, Solkar, his wife, now deceased and his son Skon encouraging her to expand her education beyond Vulcan. When Solkar was still the ambassador to Earth, she traveled once with them, but found the planet uncomfortable. It was when she began working alongside Administrator V'Las that she became disenchanted with the Vulcan ways and she sought a deeper meaning. This was what lead her the T'Karath Sanctuary and the Syrranites.

They were viewed by the majority of Vulcan society as deviate and cultish, so she assumed that she would be shunned from her family. She left the villa before her aunt's death and had not returned for nearly two years.

"The Syrranites' ways are only now being accepted. I believed that you would agree with the popular view," she explained.

"As many of my friends and most of my critics would point out to you, I have never been swayed by popular opinion. As it happens, my niece, I too have leanings towards the Syrranites," Solkar replied. She looked up at him, curiosity etched in her face. "I do not consider myself to be one. But, it is my belief that theirs is a purer form of Surak's teachings. I am pleased to see that I have been correct in my assessments."

They returned to the villa's interior. Skon was already seated, the table set. He nodded to his father and cousin. "I received a communiqué from my editor on Earth. He has informed me that news of the Kir'Shara has reached there and that interest has already been voiced for a translation to be produced," he informed them.

"It is most fortuitous, then, that you will be you will be one of the scientists studying it," T'Pau said.

"I will be?" Skon asked, his eyebrow raised.

"I have it on good authority that your expertise has been requested for the work," she replied.

"Then you shall be busy while I am on Earth, my son," Solkar told him.

"Yes, it appears so," Skon added, eyeing his cousin. "You will be leaving for the capitol soon then, Father?"

Solkar nodded. "Your cousin and I will be leaving with the mid-day shuttle. I will stay a night in ShiKahr then travel on Earth."

"Then I wish you success on your mission." He looked at T'Pau. "What shall you be doing?"

"I have been invited to join the Council of Ministers," she explained. "There is much work that needs to be done for the healing of our peoples, not just the Vulcans but also our relations with our neighbors, especially the Andorians."

"An admirable pursuit." Skon finished his meal and rose from the table. "If you both will excuse me, I must set to work. I wish you both success." He raised his right hand and split his figure at the third and fourth digit, forming a V-shape. "Peace and long life…till we next see each other."

The salute was returned. "Live long and prosper, my son," Solkar returned.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Earth Calendar Date: November, 2154

It had been many years since Solkar had been inside the Vulcan Embassy in San Francisco. The three-hundred year old building, a former residence on Nob Hill, had been the large family home at one time and still retained that comfortable feeling. He had been part of the first group to set up the embassy and he had been drawn to the warmth of the place.

As he walked further inside, a young female aide approached him. "Ambassador, it is agreeable to have you amongst us again. Please allow me to introduce myself. I am T'Kal," she said, introducing herself as she raised her hand in traditional salute.

Solkar returned the greeting. "As it has been many years since I have been here, I will be in need of someone more familiar with the current political and diplomatic situations."

T'Kal nodded. "I have been assigned to this post for the past 11.37 years. I have made use of that time by also becoming familiar with not just matters within the embassy but also those outside it's walls. I have even attempted to speak of the need of the Vulcans to be more involved with the community with Ambassador Soval. As of recent times, he has not been amenable to such ideas," she told him as they walked to the upper floors of the embassy.

"I believe that your ideas will be more accepted in the coming months. I look forward to any advice you may have to offer me, as I wish for you to be serving as my personal aide," Solkar informed her.

T'Kal raised her eyes to the ambassador. "It would be an honor to serve at your side, Ambassador." They approached an office and T'Kal held open the antique door for Solkar. "Your offices, Ambassador."

Solkar entered and look around, nodding as he did so. "These will be sufficient." He walked to the window, taking in the view of San Francisco, as T'Kal worked the computer monitor on the desk. One facet of the Vulcan's Earth embassy was the age of the building and it's furnishing. For a culture as sophisticated and advanced as the Vulcan's were, their embassy was almost a throwback to the nineteenth century of the city. Antique wood desks and other furnishings, doors that swung open with knobs and hinges instead of automatics and electric lighting bended almost seamlessly with twenty-second century technology.

This had been, for the most part, at the initial requests of Solkar himself. After the initial first contact of 2063, Solkar returned numerous times over the next twenty years on his own accord, continuing relations with the humans. In 2085, Solkar had been formally named ambassador, a post that he had remained at until 2135. He had nourished his friendship with Zefram Cochrane over those years, to the point that Cochrane imparted his final wishes to Solkar.

It was as humanity was beginning the push to take their warp technology further that, against Solkar's advise, the High Command stepped in to slow them down. When Solkar protested, the High Command, under the leadership of V'Las, felt that he had "dedicated many years of service to the Vulcan people and deserved to retire," as he was told. While many of his people would view this as a great honor, to be allowed to retire with such accomplishments, Solkar felt he had been strategically moved out of the way. He had not said anything in public then, but had confided in his son and T'Pau. He did retire to his villa, where he continued to write and eventually traveled back to Earth many times to speak.

Now, as he stood looking out the window, he was lost in thought, contemplating the full circle he had traveled. It was then that T'Kal got his attention. "Sir, Ambassador Soval wishes to see you when it is convenient."

Solkar nodded and inquired where he may find his colleague. T'Kal directed him to the office and Solkar left. Arriving at the appropriate office he knocked on the door and was signaled in. Soval sat behind his own desk, with PADDs and books placed neatly on top. He stood, in deference to his Solkar, and returned to his seat when Solkar had settled in.

"Ambassador, I trust all is well," Soval asked as Solkar sat.

"The office is satisfactory, as is T'Kal. I wish to inquire: Can she be permanently assigned to me?"

Soval nodded. "I suspected that you would find her most agreeable. I am aware that you are of a like mind when it come to humans. Consider her assigned."

"Most gracious," Solkar replied.

Soval stood and moved to the chair in front of the desk, PADD in hand. Solkar took in and looked up at Soval. "There has been a proposal presented to us and to several other space faring races by the Prime Minister of Earth, Nathan Samuels. It is a proposal of alliance."

Solkar read through the first few screens, nodding in understanding. "Yes, I seems to be modeled on this planet's own United Nations." Seeing Soval's curious expression, Solkar explained. "It was a loose governing body, a proto-planetary government, that existed from the mid-twentieth century until just before the Third World War. It had no firm powers, which led to its weakness. At times, it was accused of being hijacked by particular cultural groups and used in against other to settle ancient grudges."

Nodding, Soval continued. "Samuels feels that there can be a likewise grouping, along with the Andorians and the Tellarites, as it is seen by him that we are the four most advanced civilizations." Soval looked out his window. "These humans, they are bold. Not even one hundred years of warp capability and they already want to remake the galaxy in there image."

"I disagree with your interpretation with Samuel's proposal, Ambassador," Solkar told him. When Soval turned to face the older man, Solkar continued. "This is a race that understands that there is conflict, on their world, in their galaxy. I do not think that they wish to remake the galaxy, but halt the conflicts they see before they become destructive. While the United Nations was a flawed organization, it was what they thought at the time could aid in ending conflict." Solkar joined him at the window. "Look at what the humans have encounter in space in the last four years. They have been caught up in our conflict with the Andorians on numerous occasions, been attacked without provocation by the Xindi, asked to negotiate with the Tellarites, had had run-ins with numerous other species, including the Klingons, Orions, and our own people. Whenever possible, have they not gone to a default position of negotiation? They have learned the destructiveness of conflicts and the benefits of peaceful resolution far faster then even we…even with their own highly emotional state."

Solkar walked back to his seat. "Ambassador, I would speak with the Prime Minister. He is a man of vision and I wish to probe him further on this matter."

Soval stood in silent fascination. He had hoped that Solkar would be amenable to this topic, with his own knowledge of human history aiding him. He did not realize that it would stir something in the elder statesman. Nodding, he replied, "I will see that a meeting is set up between you and Prime Minister Samuels. " With that, Solkar left.

Arriving back in his own offices, he found T'Kal sitting at he desk. "T'Kal, I am in need of your assistance." They entered his offices and he sat at his desk. "What do you know about Nathan Samuels, Earth's Prime Minister?"

T'Kal canted her head and began. "The Prime Minister is from the North American continent. He has served at various levels of the government over the course of thirty-five years, become Prime Minister three years ago. He is not without his own conflicts, as he was once the follower of a xenophobic group, but he has since turned his back on those beliefs and dedicated himself to moving beyond interspecies conflicts. There are those who view him as somewhat of a 'typical blowhard politician' as one commentator has mentioned, but there is little doubt about the true virtue of his motives."

Solkar nodded, making notes. "Ambassador Soval will be setting up a meeting between he and I. Please acquire as much information available on any proposals he has made within the Earth government and the successes those proposals have been met with. Also, please give me a detail report about an Earth organization known as the United Nations. Include in that report its history, strengths, weaknesses, as much information as there is. I will need that report for when I meet with the Prime Minister."

At that point, an aide to Ambassador Soval contacted them to inform Solkar that a meeting had been set up to three days hence. As T'Kal was ready to leave, she gave the ambassador one message. "Your son contacted you. He wishes for you to return his communication at your earliest convenience."

Solkar nodded, asking her to put the communication through to Vulcan. Within three minutes, Skon appeared on his father's monitor. "Greeting, Father. I trust all is well."

Solkar nodded. "All is satisfactory. How fares your cousin?" he asked.

"The work of the government keeps her busy, but I make certain to see her once a passing. There are truly many changes occurring here," Skon replied.

"How goes your work, my son?"

"It is quite…fascinating. The Kir'Shara is truly the undiluted teachings of Surak. I must remember to thank T'Pau for including me in this project." Skon sat forward in his seat. "I am contacting you to inform you I will be on Earth in two of their months. My Earth editor wishes to learn of the progress we have made with the Kir'Shara and when a Standard translation may be started. I expect to be there around middle January," Skon informed his father.

"I should look forward to seeing you. It has been may years since you have been to Earth, has it not?" Solkar asked.

"It has, and I must admit that I am curious to see what changes have taken place on the planet. Change seems to come much quicker to the human world then to our own," Skon said.

"Agreed," Solkar said simply. "I should look forward to seeing you. Until then, peace and long life." Solkar raised his fingers in the traditional salute.

His son returned the gesture. "Live long and prosper." With that the communiqué ended. Solkar sat back in his chair. Letting out a breath, he admitted something to himself that he would never speak of out loud. He was happy to be back on Earth.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

The offices of the United Earth Government were also located in San Francisco, along what was once had been the Financial District of the city. Solkar waited patiently to be shown into the office of Prime Minister Nathan Samuels. He was thinking about this meeting and his son's upcoming visit were interrupted as a young man approached him. "Ambassador, Prime Minister Samuels and Interior Minister al-Rashid will see you now."

Solkar followed and, upon arriving in the elegantly appointed office, was greeted by the two men. Nathan Samuels was a middle-aged human with thinning, reddish hair. Haroun al-Rashid was of a darker skin and hair tone, younger by some ten years. Both men rose from their seats as Solkar entered.

"Ambassador, I am pleased to meet you," Samuels said, extending his hand to the Vulcan.

"It is an honor to meet you at last," al-Rashid added, turning to Samuels and explaining further, "The ambassador was part of a panel discussion at Utrecht University when I was a graduate student there. I found his analysis of our history most enlightening."

"I thank you, Minister. It was rather an enlightening evening for me as well." He turned to Samuels. "I have been appraised of your proposal for a coalition."

Samuels raised an eyebrow. "Ambassador, I'm honored you would take the time, so soon after your return-" Samuels stopped, as Solkar raised his hand.

"I have evaluated the various points of the proposed Coalition, and it is my belief that, as it stand now, it will fail," the ambassador said, rather short.

Samuels raised his eyebrows, ready to object, but al-Rashid calmed the situation. "Ambassador, I understand your objections and, quite frankly, I agree with you," he responded turning to Samuels.

Before Samuels could respond to that, Solkar nodded. "Then you see the same flaws as do I?" he asked.

The Interior Minister nodded than began to explain the Samuels what he and the Vulcan seemed to have communication almost telepathically. "Nathan, don't get me wrong. It is a truly innovative idea on such a scale. To create a governing system on such a scale is ambitious, to say the least."

"The flaw comes in the execution," Solkar explained gently, attempting to calm the Prime Minister. "To draw a parallel to your own history, the planned coalition would be the equivalent of your own League of Nations. A body that had no strong center, no way of dealing with the intricacies of exo-political relations."

"Another way of putting it, Nathan, is, it the United State with the Articles of Confederation," al-Rashid explained.

Nathan stood up from, contemplating the words of his friend and colleague and this esteemed ambassador. "If I understand you both, you believe the idea is feasible but the structuring needs work, is that correct?"

Ambassador Solkar nodded more solemnly, while Haroun al-Rashid smiled, adding "That is exactly right, Nathan."

Nathan returned the looks to the two other men. "Then gentlemen, may I suggest we work on ways to strengthen the Coalition, before we bring it to others?"

Solkar held up his hand. "If I may, Prime Minister, I would recommend we include representative of other worlds in these preliminary discussions. They may all have different feeling regarding the reach this proposed coalition should be allowed." With that he rose, signaling that the meeting was over. "I will have my aide contact you with suggestions as to whom should be included. Peace and long life, Prime Minister, Mr. al-Rashid." He then turned and left the office.

Samuels looked back at the Interior Minister. "Well, Haroun, what do you think?" he asked "Will my plan work out, or will be become the interstellar League of Nations?"

"Mr. Prime Minister, I think the chances of success have just risen dramatically. Ambassador Solkar is one of the most influential diplomat I have known over all these years. Where he leads, many other, and not just Vulcans, will follow."

************************************************************************

When Solkar returned to the Vulcan Embassy, he thought further on the matter of this coalition. It would be difficult to get such a proposal through to other species, especially the Andorians or the Tellarites. He knew that Ambassadors Gral of Tellar and Thoris of Andoria were difficult under the best of negotiating conditions. However, given that it was a human proposal and that Solkar had already given his support to Samuels, he project a thirty-seven point nine present chance that either of those men would agree as readily as he had.

Upon entering the embassy, T'Kal approached him, as if waiting for him at the door.

"Was your meeting productive, Ambassador?" the young woman asked.

"Quite productive, in fact. I pointed out the flaw in Samuels plan, which, after further explanation by the Interior Minister, Mr. al-Rashid, the Prime Minister understood. The proposal for the coalition will be rework, creating a stronger central authority, which will be brought to the Andorians, Tellarites and other races we feel would be amenable to such a proposal," Solkar said as they walked to his office. "T'Kal, please put together a list of diplomats who have an above average disposition to cooperation. I would like for it to be used for further contacts regarding the proposed coalition."

T'Kal bowed slightly. "Of course, Ambassador. I should be able to provide it with one day." With that she left and he contemplated the task that was before him -- seeing that Samuels dream became a reality.


End file.
